PRINCESS TUTU: Selected Poetry
by Philip Lehmann
Summary: A collection of poems inspired by Princess Tutu characters
1. The thoughts of a duck

**Princess Tutu  
**プリンセスチュチュ

_-Ahiru-  
-__Thoughts of a duck-_

I saw you from afar – your smile, lost.  
Longing to help, my prayers are answered and  
granted a power – that I reprimand,  
I unearth the pieces of your heart. Frost

covers the land, the sun melts it away.  
I continue searching - love is the best  
hope. And when I return the pieces, lest  
it be my fancy-filled thoughts that betray

my gaze, I see you happy and thankful,  
for Princess Tutu's kindness. But not mine.  
Eager was I once, to have you by my  
side. But now, you are complete and grateful,  
your princess chosen – my heart cannot shine.  
A pain beyond words stings my soul. I cry.

Philip Lehmann 


	2. Snowflakes

**Princess Tutu  
**プリンセスチュチュ

_-Fakir and Ahiru-  
__-Snowflakes-_

White and delicate they caress his face.  
He looks to the sky.  
His gaze follows them though he cannot trace  
where they choose to lie.

A little duck beside him quacks softly.  
She's filled with fear.  
He turns to her, she is waiting keenly.  
She wants his answer.

A sigh escapes his lips, he does not know.  
Together they watch  
the pale feathery flecks fuse with snow.  
"No two snowflakes match"

he suddenly says, "no two are alike."  
The duck looks at him.  
He repeats again, "No two are alike."  
Then moving his limb,

draws her closer than she already is,  
looks her in the eye.  
"I'm sorry, I knew you were always his,  
your heart cannot lie.

And though I loved you, I could not tell, not  
when you loved my friend."  
Then he closed his eyes and silently sought,  
the right words to spend.

"Ahiru, for what it's worth, I love you."  
Tears welled swiftly,  
in the cerulean eyes. "I love you,"  
he whispers gently.

"Like snowflakes, no two endings are the same.  
If you will let me,  
I will take you dancing and without shame.  
Ahiru, you'll see

that I will take you away from the torn  
pages of the past  
and enter the new pages that is sworn  
to bear a love that lasts."

_Philip Lehmann_


	3. I am loved

**Princess Tutu  
**プリンセスチュチュ

_-Rue-  
__-I am loved-_

There's nothing I can do, nothing.  
I'm here on my own… on my own.  
I'm told that there's no need to cry,  
but I still stand here on my own.  
I hold back the tears, and all I  
can do is wait, here on my own.  
So I do, I wait on my own.

While I wait, I can hear the voice  
in my head. It whispers cruelly,  
"No one loves you! You are hated."  
It lies! …but maybe it's truly  
so. Why else would my beloved  
say the same thing? Am I unloved?  
I retort harshly, "I am LOVED!"

I am plagued once again by them.  
The ravens! They swoop everywhere!  
But I am the raven princess!  
I am loved, I am Princess Rue!  
My prince will come to claim me! Yes,  
he will, he will come and free me.  
We shall dance for eternity.

_Philip Lehmann_


	4. Unfeeling

**Princess Tutu  
**プリンセスチュチュ

_-Mytho-  
__-Unfeeling-_

Feelings, they are foreign to me.  
I see everything as they are,  
not what they truly ought to be.  
But I know not such difference.  
I am unfeeling, distant… lost.

Sworn to love Rue forever, but…  
Love? How can I? I am empty.  
Inside I have no heart, nothing.  
She stares into my amber eyes,  
and all she sees is aloofness.

She does not turn away. Not once.  
Yet, I do, because I cannot,  
return all that she has given.  
She says: "All you need to do is,  
love me. Love me as your princess."

I say the words, "I love you, Rue."  
Her eyes change. Why does she do that?  
She places her arms around me.  
I do not move; her hold tightens.  
Then she murmurs, "Don't change, _for me._"

_Philip Lehmann_


	5. Unspoken

**Princess Tutu  
**プリンセスチュチュ

_- Mytho & Ahiru -  
- Unspoken -_

Moonlight etches her features against the darkness,  
as the wind whispers nonchalantly to the stars.  
On the dock, she sits, her feet stirring the waters,  
until she hears him approach, turns, is left breathless.

He stands over her, offers his hand, then smiles.  
She accepts it – their hands touch – she rises slowly.  
Cerulean locks with amber, speaking softly,  
of something that only the possessor cradles.

"You came," he says with joy, squeezing her hand gently.  
She nods, he continues – "Thankyou… for everything."  
She blushes bright red, looks down, yet remains waiting.  
"There's also something else… I…" he pauses briefly.

Again, she looks up, encounters the gentle eyes.  
For a moment, there is a flicker – memories.  
The sacrifices made, endless hope and fancies,  
flood the mind – behind the silence is where truth lies.

"I've found her…" Her eyes widen, and coerce a grin.  
"She's beautiful, perfect… I love her." He means it.  
His words slip into her, as a blade would permit.  
"I'm happy for you…" she hesitates, yet he grins.

"…and always will be," she ends, though falteringly.  
She feels his strong arms encircle her, he whispers,  
"Our memories are locked deep in my heart… my friend."  
It is silent. He releases his hold slowly,  
expresses his thanks once more – "Goodbye" – she tremors.  
He leaves, tears fall – it is a tragedy unpenned.

_Philip Lehmann_

* * *

This is a poem that was written at the request of blessedmisfortune. 


End file.
